IFruit
iFruit is a line of smartphones designed and marketed by Fruit Computers, in the HD Universe. It is an obvious parody of the Apple iPhone. Overview The 3G has few functions and is described as "All ego". The 9iX can be used to snap pictures with Snapmatic in-game and upload them to the social club. The phone also has other apps. In addition to the Snapmatic app there is email, texts, checklist/job list (online), quick save, contacts, settings, internet, and Trackify (only available on a mission). iFruit's main competitor as of 2013 is Drone. Products 9iX= iFruit 9iX It is a touchscreen-based smartphone developed by Fruit Computers. It is based on the iPhone 4S and on iPhone 5C in the enhanced edition of GTA V. It makes its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. GENERAL: Internet access, mission replay, calendar, social media access. STORAGE: Contacts, Messages, Photos, Videos, Applications. CAMERA: Rear Camera, Front Camera. SOUND: Vibrations, Ringtones. DISPLAY: Multi-color, touchscreen. The player is able to take in-game pictures using the iFruit and upload them to the social club. |-| 3G= iFruit 3G It is a touchscreen-based phone. It has very few functions. It was very popular due to being a Fruit Computers product. It makes its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV. GENERAL: "All ego." STORAGE: None. CAMERA: One.' (possibly)' SOUND: Vibrations, Ringtones. (possibly) DISPLAY: No display. Apps Email Periodically, the player will receive emails from various characters, or even companies promoting new items in stores. For some personal emails, the player can choose to 'reply' to the sender, and a scripted message from the protagonist will be sent, advancing the conversation. Emails from retailers sometimes come with a link that can be opened in the browser. Messages The text messaging function of the phone allows the player to receive texts from various characters. Viewing a text usually prompts the player to call the sender, often to advance a part of the story or to trigger a mission. Checklist Shows the mission objectives (when playing on a mission); Shows a list of the last GTA Online missions invites for quick access, even if the player is in the story mode (only when connected to the internet). Quick save Allows the player to save the game when not in a safehouse. Quick saving is not available during missions. Contacts Standard contact list used to call or hang out with people. If the player has ignored an incoming phone call, the icon will be replaced by a (!) indicating who to call back to start a mission. Pressing X''' (Xbox 360, Xbox One) or '''Square (PS3, PS4) while in the list will show the dialer. Settings Allows the player to modify the phone to their tastes. Can use different ringtones or toggle phone vibrations on or off. Snapmatic Allows the player to take pictures or selfies in free roam which are then uploaded to the Rockstar Games Social Club. Several missions also require photos to be taken of specific things. It is based on the photo and picture editing app Instagram. Internet Standard mobile browser allowing the player to navigate the internet, buy vehicles online and manage stocks on the BAWSAQ website. Trackify Used to track down signals from the player's phone. Can be used from a very long distance, up to a few miles. Available only in a couple of missions or in the Submersible side missions to find toxic waste. Shelley An AI programmed into the iFruit OS. Shelley is used to give directions, advice, etc. However, she cannot be used by the player. Shelley is based on Siri. Notable Owners ''GTA IV'' (3G) *Juliette Lewis mentions that she owns one on her talk show. ''GTA V'' (9iX) *Michael De Santa owns one. *Lamar Davis (In Chop, before it was thrown away by Franklin. He bought another one, as it was seen in Deep Inside.) *GTA Online Protagonist owns one. *Franklin might own one as you can find one in his bedroom in the Vinewood Hills safehouse that plays music. Although it could be a MP3 player with a similar design to the iFruit phone, or possibly even a parody of the iPod Touch. *The GTA Online Protagonist owns several iFruits, one as their primary phone and a few others in their apartment as music players. Though like mentioned above, the apartment iFruits can be iPod Touches rather than phones. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' iFruit have a warehouse at Port Tudor in Alderney. Fruit-GTAIV-Warehouse.png|'iFruit' warehouse in Port Tudor, Alderney. Gallery Beachweather-GTAV.jpg|Beach Girl with an iFruit 9iX. Ifruit and protagonists-GTAV.jpg|Michael's iFruit 9iX. Ifruit-phone-gtav.png|Lamar's phone that was thrown by Franklin during Chop. IFruit_GTAVe_Michaels_Phone.png|Michael's iFruit phone in the enhanced version. Frut-Knockoff-GTAV.png|Knockoff iFruit products. 800px-IFruit.png|First Generation iFruit. iFruit9iX-GTAV.png|iFruit 9iX. Trivia *The fruit bowl-shaped logo of the phone clearly resembles a penis. *In GTA V, there is a news article from Daily Globe after the mission Marriage Counseling that announces a new model of iFruit to be released in 3 months, however there is already a man named Sean Douglas waiting for the phone outside of an iFruit store in Downtown Algonquin, while he is defecating in plastic bags, eating cans of tuna and being spat on by strangers. This is clearly a mockery towards iPhone fans that wait months in queues outside of Apple stores before a new model is released. *In GTA Online, the three bars in the top left of the screen shows the quality of your connection to the session you're in. * In The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain, the box for the new Phil model has the iFruit logo on it. *A second news article from Daily Globe after the mission Eye In The Sky reports that Sean Douglas is still waiting in line for the iFruit, despite he's passing by the early stages of leprosy. *A third and final news article from Daily Globe, this time after the mission Caida Libre, reveals that Sean Douglas ended up dying from leprosy, whilst waiting for the phone. The article pays a tribute to Sean, saying that everybody has a little of Sean Douglas within himself. *The phone's default ringtone bears close similarities to the iPhone 4S's default ringtone, named "Marimba". *The iFruit's ads cite the real iPhone's criticisms which include slow design change, uninnovative software, amongst others. * In the enhanced edition of the game, the phone resembles a cross between the iPhone 5C and the Nokia Lumia 430 with a similar color and soft button design. **Also in the enhanced version, the iFruit's home screen is updated to look more in line with the design language introduced in iOS 7. **In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, an ad for an early Ifruit computer is seen on a billboard near the film studio on Prawn Island. de:IFruit Phone es:IFruit pt:IFruit ru:IFruit fr:IFruit pl:IFruit Phone Category:In-Game Products